Clashing Blood Colors: Remastered
by homestuckAssemble
Summary: And here we have the new and improved version of Clashing Blood Colors! Hope you like it! -homestuckAssemble


Clashing Blood Colors: Remastered

Be Gamzee ==

Honestly, Gamzee didn't even want to be himself at the moment. Who would want to be themselves after being forced to attend a dumb human college in a society where trolls were frowned upon anyway? Of course, this was no ordinary college. This college was for priveleged trolls; there was no other college like Skaia University. Oh no, Gamzee was attending a 'special' college for 'special' trolls that would do more with their lives than adapt to human culture. Or that's how he saw it anyway. His 'father', as humans would call the man, had made special arrangements for him at this college. Some bullshit about unleashing his full potential as the heir to the Grand Highblood's ruling. Why Kurloz wasn't next in line for the job, Gamzee would never know or understand for that matter and he wasn't about to get away with bitching about it either. So here he was, standing dead in front of the school with no idea where he was supposed to be or what he was supposed to be doing.  
Upon entering the building he was greeted with a front desk and an all too chipper young woman with way too much make up on her face. She seemed to perk up upon noticing him and looked at him over the rims of her glasses that looked as if they were ready to fall right off of her face.  
"Why, you must be Mr. Makara, correct? I've got your paperwork already laid out for you! Just one moment, please." She gathered up a few papers before handing them to the bitter troll. Gamzee muttered a short 'thank you' before wandering off in the direction she'd pointed him in.  
Gamzee could literally feel his temper rising as he blindly stalked through the, thankfully, empty halls. Whatever had cursed him into thinking he would be fine without one of his sopor pills that day was certainly an idiot. He'd be lucky if he didn't have an episode at least twice. Although, one missed dosage wasn't usually enough to send him into a fit unless he encountered particularly annoying individuals. Humans especially, some of them just got under his skin like no other thing.  
Soon enough he'd found his room, having been informed on the paper that he would have a roommate although he wasn't told who. He punched in the keycode on the number pad beside the door before he was allowed in. Such a strange way to lock doors; what ever happened to normal keys? Once in the room he found it completely barren of life. His roommate must still be on their way.  
It didn't take him long to unpack his things and get his bed set up. After that he officially had nothing to do since none of his classes would be starting until three days after him getting there. Something about wanting to let the kids get used to living on campus. As far as he knew, nothing about this school was like any other and he figured that was why he was forced to attend. The more he thought about it, the more irate he became. Sighing frustratedly, Gamzee flopped down onto his bed for a much needed nap. Might as well sleep the time away before his roommate got there.

Be Karkat ==

Karkat couldn't be any more pissed than he was right now. Just because his father was away most of the time did not mean Kankri suddenly got complete rule over his younger brother's life. What use did he even have for college anyway? And trolls like him weren't usually allowed into such prestigous schools such as SU. Either way, he'd been accepted, thanks to Kankri, and already had all of his papers so he didn't have to bother with registration at the front desk. The angered troll made a beeline for his room, grumbling to himself as he punched in the keycode and slammed the door open to his room. It wasn't until he'd slammed it shut did he realize that his roommate was there and was napping. Or had been napping. He could feel the others troll's eyes burning holes into him and Karkat suddenly felt bad. Way to make a first impression.  
"Sorry.." He muttered and shyly walked over to his bare bed, immediately pulling out his sheets and stuff so he could make the bed. He sat on it once it was finished, still feeling the eyes of his roommate on him. What did he want?  
"I'm Karkat. Vantas." He introduced himself, glancing up at the other troll. He looked tall, even laying down, his feet nearly hanging off the edge of the bed.  
"Gamzee Makara." He heard the other mutter and felt slightly better. It seemed as though neither of them were in the best of moods so Karkat didn't have to worry about dealing with some bubbly idiot. This feeling of relief lasted until Karkat met Gamzee's gaze and felt his heart nearly go into cardiac arrest. Bright purple eyes stared back at him and Karkat immediately knew who this was. The Bard of Rage, the heir to the throne of the Grand Highblood himself. The very kind of troll he was told to avoid whenever his father heard that he was be going to SU.  
As soon as Gamzee realized that Karkat was having an internal panic attack, the purple eyes watching the smaller troll immediately darkened and Karkat heard an exasperated sigh come from the high blood.  
"I want you to listen real motherfuckin' good to what I'm about to tell you. I know who I am. I know what that means. But unlike my fuckin' dad, I don't go around cullin' motherfuckers for no reason. Whatever you've heard about me isn't fucking true. So keep your little mouth shut an' we'll get along just fine." He growled and abruptly left.  
Karkat was left thouroughly confused and shaken. Despite what he'd just been told, he knew there was no way in hell that he'd be able to reveal his deepest secret. He carefully removed his grey lenses, rubbing his eyes once they were out. Bright red hues glanced at the now empty bed and the only thought ringing throughout Karkat's head was, "I hope to god he doesn't find out my blood color."


End file.
